Claynapped
by foxfire222
Summary: Clay is Claynapped by Jack who wants something from him. it's kinda crudy but if i write something i just have to submit it. i havve a few chapters after this one and i need at least one review for every chapter before i update
1. Chapter 1

Clay opened his eyes sleepily and tried to remember why his head hurt so much. The last thing he remembered was guarding the vault when Jack had broken in and then nothing. Clay looked around and realized he was in a bedroom. The room was good sized and painted dark green, his favorite color. He lay on green silk sheets on a king sized bed in his temple robes from the night before minus his shoes and socks. The room had three doors for closet, bathroom, and exit/entrance.

Clay got to his feet and tried the first door and found it to be lock so he figured it was the door to the rest of wherever he was. He tried the second door and found a large closet filled with different clothes and shoes. He went to the last door to find a gigantic bathroom with a giant Jacuzzi tub, marble floor, walls, and sink, as well as a large corner shower.

Clay desided that if he was gonna be trapped somewhere he was gonna do it clean so he took a quick shower and changed into some clothes he had found in the closet. But he wondered about something he had found around his ankle when he had showered. There was a strange device strapped to it. But he desided to ask his captor about it later and to focus on getting dressed His new outfit was a pair of black boots, tight blue jeans, a light brown t-shirt covered with a plain green hoodie and his hat. He had just finished dressing when he heard the door that was locked open.

Clay spun around to see Jack Spicer standing before him in shock, "You actualy took a shower and changed your cloths? Wow, you are to trusting." then Jack smirked at Clay with a strange look in his eye as he said, "Of course that's one of the qualities I find so endearing about you Clay."

Clay took a step back as Jack closed and locked the door behind himself, "What's going on here Spicer?"

"Clay, if your going to be staying here you'll need to start calling me master. If you don't I might have to hurt you." Jack said with a sneer

"And just how do you plan on hurting me?" Clay laughed

"Like this, 200 volts." Jack said calmly

Suddenly Clay was hit by a wave of pain that started from the ankle strap to the rest of his body, "Aagghh, what's happening." yelled Clay as he fell to his hands and knees

"Stop volts." said Jack as he walked over , leaned down, and took Clay's face into his hands, "Now the name is master, got it Clay? Or do you want to feel what a higher number feels like?"

"Fine…master." said Clay in disgust

"That's a good boy." Said Jack before doing something strange. He bent down and gave Clay a peck on the lips before turning around and leaving.

Clay sat in shock for a moment before bringing his hands to his lips and wipeing them clean, "What in tarnation just happened?"

A few hours later Jack re-entered the room. Clay stood ready to fight him and the second Jack saw this he said, "300 volts"

Clay fell to his hands and knees once more and cried out for it to stop

"You want it to stop hurting?" Jack asked cruley

"Yes, please, just make it stop." cried Clay as he gritted his teeth while the electricity heated his blood

"Then you have to do something for me." Jack said huskily

"Anything, just make it stop before my blood boils." Clay agreed

"Stop." yelled Jack before once again holding the cowboy's face in his hands, "You have to kiss me, and I mean a kiss. I want full partisipation or I change to 1000, and trust me, you don't want to feel that. Do we have a deal cowboy." Jack said with a leer

Clay glared at Jack, but at seeing the seriousness of Jack's threat in his eyes, he sighed in defeat, "Yes…master."

Jack leaned in and began to kiss Clay passionately, with Clay kissing back reluctantly. Jack surprised Clay when he shoved his tongue deep into Clay's mouth making him gasp. Jack pulled back and whispered against Clay's face, "I said you were supposed to partisipate, that means tongue action to."

"Yes master" Clay said and they went back to kissing as if they were lovers for the next 2 minutes

When Jack was done he pulled back and pushed Clay onto his back, "I'm done for now my dear Clay. And for being so cooperative I'm going to make you dinner. What do you want to eat?" Jack asked as if nothing had happened

Clay was silent for a moment before asking, "You have any steak, median rare, and mashed potato's? That's my favorite meal."

"Sure, I'll have it made at once." Jack spoke into his watch and said, "Malinda, one median rare steak and some mashed potato's for my new pet."

A female voice came out of the watch, "Yes Master Spicer."

"Why didn't she ask why you called a human your pet?" Clay asked

"Don't you know anything about the Spicer family?" Jack asked. Clay shook his head and Jack sighed, "We're a crime family. We range in everything from bootleg DVD's to drugs to weapons dealing. A human held captive is nothing new in the Spicer home."

"But Kimiko never found anything like that on the internet when she looked up your family." Clay said with confusion

"We keep it on the down low." said Jack with pride

"So, are you gonna force me to do things like kiss you as long as I'm here?" Clay asked his main question nervously

Jack smiled, "Well that among other things. You see Clay I have always found you ruggedly handsome. And since you would never do anything sexual with me on your own I thought I'd give you a little push."

"Hold on, sexual. I aint gonna have sex with you Spicer." Clay said forgetting the shock bracelet on his ankle

"How dare you forget your place so soon, 300 volts." Jack said angrily

Clay once again fell to his knees and yelled in pain, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please."

"Stop volts." Jack said once again grabbing Clays face and giving him a forcefull French kiss, "Don't ever call me anything but master or next time I'll make it worse." there was a knock on the door, "Come in Melinda."

A small plump lady with red hair came in carrying a plate of food and a few bottles of water, "The food you requested Master Spicer."

"Just leave it on the bedside table Melinda." Jack said as he patted Clay on the head, "And clean the clothes that are in the bathroom with the self cleaning detergent so we don't have to wash it again." Jack then left the room leaving Clay alone with Melinda

"Miss, why do you work for these people?" Clay asked as he painfully got to his feet

"I have no other choice. I was sold to them and as you can see," Melinda showed a shock bracelet on her wrist, "I belong to them."

"You mean that's what this means?" Clay said as he showed her the one on his ankle

Melinda gasped at the sight, "You must be a strong young man to have the ankle shocker. Who are you?"

"I'm Clay Bailey." Clay said as he took his hat off and bowed

"You're a Xiaolin monk arent you?" Clay nodded, "Master Spicer speaks of your beauty often. He has been working on this room and that ankle shocker for quit some time. You should feel honored." Melinda said as she collected Clay's robe and left

Clay shivered as the woman locked the door behind her, "Honored, I'm disgusted."


	2. Chapter 2

Clay woke the next morning to find his robes clean on the bedside table and the dishes from the day before gone. He quickly changed and walked over the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Looking at the titles he found a variety of different books. There were fantasy, mythology, mechanics, horror, romance, and western books. Clay picked up a book on ancient Chinese Mythology. He figured he might as well keep up with his studies while he waited for his friends to show up.

After he had been reading for about 2 hours he heard the door open. He looked over to see an angry looking very angry. Then for no reason of Clay's own Jack punched Clay in the face harder then Clay knew he could. Clay fell off the bed, "YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDS!" yelled Jack

Clay was rubbing his cheek as he stood and asked carefully, not wanting to be shocked again, "What did I do…master?"

Jack sighed as his anger was replaced by sadness. He walked over and helped Clay back on the bed. He then lay down and put his head in Clay's lap while motioning for Clay to stroke his hair, "I'm sorry I hit you Clay. I was just so mad at your friends. I woke up this morning and went downstairs to find your loser friends in my lab. They had torn the entire place apart looking for you. I acted like I usually do around everyone else, like and idiot, and they left."

"You mean you fake that?" Clay asked as he stared at Jack's ruby eyes which for some reason he found interesting

"Yeah, it's so when I finally put my plans into action or do something really evil then everyone underestimates me." Jack said as he closed his eyes, which for some reason upset Clay

"Well that's slyer then a fox in a hen house." Clay said, "I never knew you had it in you."

Jack sat up and leaned in to kiss Clay while saying, "Yeah, I'm just full of surprises pet."

Their lips touched and Clay found himself not really minding it, even slightly enjoying it. He twisted his tongue with Jack's in a passionate motion for a while before they had to break for air, "Good job cowboy, you're a good kisser when you try."

Clay found himself blushing at the compliment and feeling the need to say, "Thank you master."

Jack gave a purr, "You sound so sexy when you call me that." was all he said before he began to kiss Clay's neck

This surprised Clay so much all he could do was let Jack push him onto his back and gasp at the new sensation he was feeling. Clay closed his eyes as a swirl of new feeling swept throughout his body. His blush grew when he realized he was starting to get hard at the feeling of Jack kissing his lower neck. When he realized Jack was untying his sash he panicked and began to squirm.

Jack came up so his face was in front of Clay's face, "Why are you moving around so much?" Jack said with a hint of annoyance

Clay panicked at the thought of being shocked again and smiled nervously up at Jack, "No master, I didn't mean to, honest. It's just that I aint never done nothing like this and I'm a bit uncomfortable. That's all, really."

Jack smiled softly down at Clay in an understanding way, "I'm sorry but I just cant stop myself when your around. Half the time when we Showdown I have to use all my self control to not jump you."

Clay gasped in shock at this confession and decided that he wanted to ask Jack something, "Master, can I call you Jack again?"

"Sure, I was just trying to get you to respect me. I'm sorry about both the shocker and the master thing. I just wanted you to do what I said." Suddenly, to Clay's surprise, Jack said, "Release protocol 17593." and Clay felt the ankle shocker detach from around his ankle, "I didn't mean for this to happen but I just wanted to keep you to myself. But when I saw your friends, they were crying for you. Just like I used to do at night sometimes. I can't let my own selfish filling make others feel as empty as I feel without you." Jack's eyes filled with tears as he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and said, "That's why I need to do this."

Suddenly Clay found the cloth in Jack's hands pressed over his mouth and right before the world went dark he heard Jack say, "I love you Clay."

The next thin Clay knew when he awoke was the shine of the sun on his face and grass beneath his body. He sat up and looked around to find himself on the hillside just outside of the temple. He thought back to the two days he had spent with Jack and how much Jack had cared about him. He thought of the regret he had seen in Jack's eyes just before he had knocked Clay out and the sincerity of his apology for everything he had put Clay through. Clay realized that there was something in his hand and he looked down to see a photograph in his hand. It was of Jack smiling while standing next to what he assumed was the first Jackbot judging from the big 1 on it's front. He turned over the picture to see that Jack had written a message.

_Dear Clay,_

_I am really sorry for everything I have done to you and your friends. I never ment to hurt any of you when this all started. My head was warped by the power of the Shen Gong Wu. You'll not see me around anymore except in the news. I am not as coldhearted as my parents, this I learned over the last 2 days when I felt so guilty for what I was doing to you. Tonight I am going to the police with evidence of what my family has been doing. Hopefully this will help me get back on the right track._

_Yours in Love_

Jack Spicer

Jack Spicer

Clay was stunned at what he had read. Because of Jack's love for him he had realized that doing evil was wrong. This was something that for some reason made Clay very happy. He ran to the temple as quick as he could to find his friends all depressed. Upon seeing him however they all tackled him in a giant hug. The rest of the day was spent celebrating Clay's return. When they asked him what had happened to them he claimed that he had gone on a spirit walk to the mountains to find out the answer to a personal question.

It was later that night when a monk at the temple came to the celebration room to say Clay had a private visitor. Clay said he would be back soon and left to find a short, plum readhead waiting for him in the courtyard, "Melinda?" Clay asked in shock

"Oh, Clay, thank God." Melinda said as tears were falling down her face. She ran up to him and began to cry on his shoulder.

Clay held her in a comforting embrace and asked, "Melinda, what happened, why are you here?"

"Master, I mean Jack, released me not 2 hours ago and set me free while telling me of his plans to expose his family. He was caught by his father and I only just managed to escape. Jack is in great danger. Treachery in the Spicer family is punished with death by torture." she fell to her knees while clutching his pant legs, "Please, you must save him. The poor boy will surly die."

Clay's face went pale and he felt his insides go cold. Jack was going to die. Clay's face became one of stone before he said, "No," Melinda looked up at him in shock, "Jack is going to live." Melinda smiled and followed Clay back to the room where his fellow monk's were

"Guy's, I gotta go right now. This is Melinda, she'll explain everything while I'm gone. I'm gonna take a few Wu with me. Dojo, let's go, I'll tell you on the way." Clay said all of this in such a commanding tone that everyone went along without question

As he and Dojo flew through the air toward Jack's house Clay explained what had happened. Dojo's reaction was to almost hit the side of a mountain in shock. But by the time they had reached the Spicer mansion Dojo decided he could live with it, somehow.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Clay?" Dojo asked as he landed

Clay set his face in a determined expression before saying, "Yeah, never been more sure in my life." he then put on his blue Showdown arromor to hide his identity before jumping over the wall around the estate. The security was easy to get past but once he got inside the house he was lost. The first thing he did was go to Jack's lab to see if he could find any clues. What he found worried him. The room was torn apart, like there had been a large struggle. He noticed the Shen Gong Wu had been left so he picked them up and continued to search the room. The next thing he found turned his stomach. IT was a puddle of red liquid he was sure was blood and in the center of the puddle were Jack's goggles.

Clay ran out of the basment and began to search the house. He was searching rooms when he came to one that resembled a library. In the center of the room was a man who looked like and older Jack, just in different cloths. This man was using a rag to clean off his hands, a rag covered in blood.

"No!" whispered Clay in fear

"Hey. Who are your?" the man asked in a deep voice as he pulled a gun out of his pants pocket

Before the man could get very far Clay pulled out a Shen Gong Wu and said, "Shroud of Shadows."

The man became confused when Clay disappeared and looked around him, "Come out and fight like a man."

"Fine." said Clay as he reappeared before the man and kicked the gun out of his hand and the punched him in the face

The man fell back onto the floor but quickly got to his feet. As he wiped blood from his lip he asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am is none of your concern but what I want is Jack." Clay said in and ice cold voice that made the man shiver

"Why would you want that pathetic loser?" the man asked and instantly realized he had made a mistake as Clay's eyes squinted in anger behind his face mask

The next thing the man knew he was against the libraby wall with a masked, angry man holding him up by the front of his shirt, "Don't you ever call him an idiot cause he's smarter then you'll ever be. And he aint no loser for trying to overturn your crime business. Now where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" the man asked

Clay threw the man to the center of the room before holding up another Shen Gong Wu, "Third Arm Sash, Earth."

The stone hand at the end of the sash bashed into the space next to the man's head and went down thought it into the room below. The man gulped before getting up and running to the bookcase. He pulled out a book and a secret door opened in the shelf.

Clay grabbed the man with the Third Arm Sash and dragged him along behind him as he entered the hidden room. What he saw nearly made him sick. Jack was tied, spread eagle, to the far wall. He was naked except for a pair of red silk boxers. His entier body was covered in scratches, deep cuts, dark bruises, and whip marks. Jack was not conscious but he was still breathing. Clay ran over to him and patted his face, "Jack, Jack can you hear me? Please wake up partner, please." tears began to fall from his eyes, wetting his facemask, "Come on, please wake up."

"Clay?" said a hoarse voice

Clay watched as Jack's head rose a small bit and looked up at him, "Yeah, it's me partner. I came to save you. Think you could walk if I cut you down?"

"No, I lost to much blood." said Jack as tears began to flow at the pain that was returning to his body now that he was awake

Clay looked back at the man he was holding with the Third Arm Sash and growled. Clay then quickly untied Jack and replaced him with his father, "Maybe they'll think to look for you here." was all he said to the man before running out of the house and back to Dojo with Jack held bridal style in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke to find himself in great pain. Every nerve in his body was screaming in agony. The pain brought back the memories of the day before. These memories scared him so much that he opened his eyes just to make sure he was really safe and had been saved by Clay. To his surprise he found himself in what he recognized as Clay's sleeping space. He also noticed he was bandaged and wearing a pair of Xiaolin robe pants that fit him. Jack slowly got up even thought he was in pain, "Hey, when you gotta go you gotta go." said Jack to his protesting muscles. Jack was very surprised but very happy to see someone had left him a simple cane for him to walk with.

After getting out of the room that held the sleeping spaces Jack realized he had no idea where the bathroom was. He thought he was in trouble until he heard voices not far away. He followed the voices until he limped into the courtyard where he found the monks training. Before he could interrupt their training with his embarrassing need he felt a light hand touch his shoulder.

"Jack, you should not be up." Said Melinda in a caring and worried voice

Jack smiled and hugged the middle-aged woman before him, "Melinda, you got away safe. Did you tell them what happened to me?"

"Yes I did Jack." said Melinda as she led him back inside

"Why? I thought you hated me." Jack said while looking down in shame, "After everything I made you do?"

Melinda hugged Jack lightly and said kindly into his ear, "Jack, you silly boy, I always knew you were a good boy. You never shocked me once and treated me like a human being, not a slave. You were the kindest of all the Spicer family."

Tears fell from Jack's eyes, "Thank you for helping me Melinda." then jack remembered something, "Could you help me with one more thing?"

"Of course child, anything." Melinda said

Jack smiled stupidly and blushed, "Could you show me to the bathroom?"

Melinda chuckled, "Of course, follow me."

Clay rushed back to his room after finishing his training and breathed a deep sigh of relief to see Jack sitting up and talking to Melinda, "Jack, your awake."

Jack smiled and replied playfully, "No shit Sherlock."

Melinda got up and said, "I'll leave you two alone." before leaving

As soon as the lady was gone Clay rushed over and took Jack gently into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss. When he pulled back he smiled down at the shocked Jack and said, "Jack, I love you so much. I realize now I always have, only I suppressed it. And I forgive you for kidnapping me and everything. I don't really understand the reasoning behind it but I'm happy as a bullfrog in a beetle bin that you did." Clay then kissed Jack again but gently this time

Jack smiled into the kiss and when they pulled back he asked, "What do the others think about you sexual orientation?" worry in his voice

Clay's smile got bigger and said, "They don't get it but they don't really care. It's great living in a place that has only open minded people of wisdom."

Jack smiled as sexily as he could while saying, "Yeah, it really is." then the kissed Clay again

THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF I GET REQUESTS I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUAL WHERE WE SEE THEM A YEAR LATER.


End file.
